


did you know?

by wubling



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders - RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fun Facts, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, i guess, the other sides and thomas are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: Patton doesn't mind listening to Logan's random factoids, but recently the logical side seems to be hyper focused on a certain topic Patton would never have thought he'd care about.





	did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I got pretty much all of Logan's facts from various Google searches. Feel free to verify them...or not, I'm not sure it really affects enjoyment of the fic.

Though they often argued during the filming of Thomas's videos, Patton and Logan spent a lot of time together. Whenever they weren't helping Thomas with a problem or trying to solve the issues within the Sanders Sides themselves, they often watched movies together or baked sweets or just had simple talks. Patton especially liked to cuddle up next to Logan when the logical side was reading and, though it took some getting used to, Logan wasn't one to lie; he found it quite pleasant as well.

  
Back on the subject of simple talks though, Patton was always one to start with small talk. This hardly ever lead to any complex conversations, but sometimes discussing new television shows or good music was more relaxing. When Logan started conversation though, he tended to immediately open with a random factoid. In his mind, it was a good way to get a thoughtful discussion going. Patton liked this method too. He liked it a lot, actually! He was always welcome to learning fun new information!

  
Sometimes it would be as small as: "Did you know that, due to containing potassium and potassium decays, bananas are slightly radioactive?" which would spark a conversation about other potentially dangerous foods.

  
Other times it would be a more mind boggling fact. "Did you know that if one were to look at the Earth from 65 million light years away, they would see dinosaurs?" The thought of aliens never being able to see him from all the way out in space kept Patton awake at night.

  
On one particularly cozy day though, Logan seemed to have a specific item on his mind. He was sat reading as usual with a cup of tea sat on a table off to the side. Patton plopped down on the couch seat beside him. He leaned against Logan's shoulder immediately and Logan tensed up at the sudden contact.

  
Patton tilted his head a bit, looking back at Logan with concern. "Oh, sorry, do you mind if I do this? I guess I've never properly asked permission, but you always seemed-"

  
"It's fine," Logan assured. "I suppose I was simply...surprised. Don't be concerned."

  
"O...kay? If you say so!" Patton then proceeded to curl up even more. His arms snuck their way around one of Logan's and Patton sighed at the warmth and comfort of the position. "You know, Lo, you're a good cuddle buddy."

  
"I'm not exactly reciprocating."

  
"I knoooow, but you're so soft!"

  
Logan looked at Patton. His cheeks seemed to dust pink for a moment. "Patton...would you like to hear some interesting things I learned the other day?"

  
"Of course!" Patton exclaimed.

  
The deep breath Logan took gave Patton a bit of concern. "Alright, how about this: Many scientists believe that the human act of kissing originated from a mother chewing food and transferring it to her child's mouth. This action made lips pressing together a symbol of love, which may have evolved to become the romantic kissing we see today."

  
"Gee, Teach, that's a good one!" Patton thought this fact over for a bit. "That would explain a lot! Gross, yet very cute! I like today's fact very much, Logan!"

  
Logan's face lit up a bit. "Truly? Would you like to hear more?"

  
"From the other day?" Logan nodded eagerly. "Go ahead! Two lessons today - I must be lucky!"

  
"Did you know that kissing feels nice to humans because the action releases dopamine, oxytocin, and serotonin?"

  
"Aaaaand you lost me."

  
"Chemicals in the brain, Morality. Perhaps a less...complicated one then? It's thought that the evolutionary purpose of kissing is that it aids in finding a mate with a compatible genetic makeup to ours."

  
"...You seem to have smooching on the mind, Logan. You know I'd never KISS an opportunity to hear your facts..." This earned a stern eye roll. "...but I've never known you to care about something like that. Why the sudden change, if I may ask?"

  
Logan averted eye contact, his cheeks burning, but he tried to keep his tone level despite the embarrassment. "I suppose we simply watched too many romantic comedies this week. I was interested as to why humans feel the need to exchange saliva in such a, to be frank, disgusting manner." He paused a moment. His eyes drifted back to Patton and he turned even redder upon seeing an intense stare coming back. Patton was clearly invested in his answer...but why? "Is there a reason you care so much?"

  
Logan rarely saw Patton blush, so the face Patton made next astounded him. Though unlike Logan, Patton didn't really try to hide it. He grinned and giggled nervously. "Just...didn't think you ever wanted to kiss someone is all. It surprised me."

  
"Well, I didn't." Patton cocked an eyebrow. "My curiosity was a bit...ah...'piqued', let's say. The articles I read have made me even more curious about the act."

  
"...Would you wanna try it?"

  
Logan's eyes widened. He shrugged slightly. "I...perhaps. Are you offering?"

  
"Yes."

  
Patton looked determined now. He moved slowly so as not to scare the other, pushing Logan's book down. He lightly grabbed one of Logan's hands and gave him a comforting smile. It was sweet, full of bright teeth and kindness. Logan normally would be apathetic towards it. Now it was a sight he had been desperately hoping to see.

  
"Only if you fully consent to it," Patton finally added. "If it really seems icky, no one will force you to try it."

  
Logan reassured him: "I want to try it." His eyes darted everywhere - Patton's hands, his lips, his cardigan, his lips again - until he finally was able to meet Patton's eyes. "How would we...?"

  
"Allow me." Patton still moved cautiously. He wanted Logan to be able to back out at any time, but as he got closer and closer, he somewhat wished he could go quicker.

  
Logan's lips quivered in anticipation and it was all Patton could do to resist the temptation to tackle Logan in a tight hug and cover his body in light kisses. He had wanted to kiss Logic for longer than he'd like to admit. Seeing raw emotion on Logan's face was rare to begin with, but this expression was completely new. His lips were a bit open in shock and his eyes seemed to flutter as he tried to decide whether or not to close them. Patton couldn't hold back a laugh, but to make sure Logan knew it wasn't mean spirited, he finally gave him the kiss.

  
Logan's mind immediately got to work analyzing the sensations. Patton's lips were warm, somewhat dry. His eyes were shut. One of his hands was still holding Logan's while the other was finding its way upwards to cup Logan's cheek. The hand was also warm. Patton's cheeks were burning. Logan's were too. Patton giggled a bit more and his breath was steaming. Logan was suddenly feeling a surge in his chest, a feeling that seemed...cozy. It was all filled with the kind of comfortable heat one felt when in front of the heater on a winter's night. Logan's mind was in a frenzy trying to take it all in, but he eventually gave up and tried to move his own lips with Patton's. If he was going to do this, he'd try to do it right.

  
Patton pulled off after a few more seconds. His lips were in a huge grin that seemed like it'd be impossible to shake off. Logan attempted a similar expression. Seeing such an affectionate look from Logan made Patton's heart race ten times faster and he finally fulfilled his need to hug Logan and hold him tight. Logan couldn't find it in him to be mad or uncomfortable, though. He was too dazed to think about being embarrassed.

  
"So...you liked it?" Patton asked. "You liked the kiss?"

  
Logan tried to shake off his emotions for a moment. "I suppose I did. Hm." He took a second to roll that idea around in his head. "This is certainly not what I expected of myself. I was certain I had an aversion to such strange human contact, but I suppose even I am not immune to its perks." He suddenly gave Patton a sly look. "Though in order to document this, I should gather more evidence, don't you think?"

  
It took a minute for that to sink in. Once Patton realized that it was more of an invitation than an outloud thought, he clapped his hands together. "Yes! Kissing! You and I! Anytime! Whenever you need, uh, more data!"

  
"Excellent. Shall we continue with our regularly scheduled activities then?"

  
"Does that mean I can cuddle you again?"

  
"Yes...? I would've thought that obvious."

  
Patton clapped again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I thought of this idea shortly after my last Logicality fic (which was fairly well received?? thanks y'all!) but it took awhile to finish I guess! Hopefully it won't be my last either, I still have a few ideas up m'sleeve... >:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
